The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant botanically known as Rosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘RUIZ012A’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop miniature roses with attractive flower and foliage colors. ‘RUIZ012A’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent Rosa ‘Ruiscar’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Rosa ‘Poulracos’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘RUIZ012A’ was selected by the inventor in May of 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Hazerswoude, The Netherlands.
The closest comparison plant is Rosa ‘Ruiskjol’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,672) ‘RUIZ012A’ is distinguishable from ‘Ruiskjol’ by larger lighter color flowers, leaves with a dark green upper side and a grey-green under side and a more compact habit.
The new cultivar ‘RUIZ012A’ is distinguishable from the female parent Rosa ‘Ruiscar’ in having dark red flowers. The flowers of ‘Ruiscar’ are pink with a yellow center. The new cultivar ‘RUIZ012A’ is distinguishable from the male parent Rosa ‘Poulracos’ in having larger flowers.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new cultivar ‘RUIZ012A’ was first performed in December of 2000 in Hazerwsoude, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Rose cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.